


Nine-tenths

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-19
Updated: 2003-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-tenths

He'd stepped aside, momentarily, to let Seth figure out he didn't really want Summer. Anna had been a surprise, but Ryan liked her. Tough and smart: she knew the score. It may not be fair, but he wasn't going to change the rules.

And he wasn't going to let Seth forget what he tasted like.

So he pushed him down on the carpet while Marissa was next-door looking for Julie, and wiped away the traces of lip-gloss with his tongue, used his teeth to remind Seth where he belonged.

Ryan could wait, but he didn't have to do it patiently.


End file.
